The Lost Continent Prophecy
(This is the page for the prophecy known as "The Lost Continent Prophecy." You may be looking for the book instead.) The Lost Continent Prophecy is the one that revolves around the third arc. It was revealed on April 26th, 2018. The prophecy was told by Moon in the prologue of ''The Hive Queen''.Revealed by Tui T. Sutherland at the launch party for The Lost Continent''Revealed in ''The Hive Queen, prologue The prophecy is as follows: Turn your eyes, your wings, your fire To the land across the sea Where dragons are poisoned and dragons are dying And no one can ever be free. A secret lurks inside their eggs. A secret hides within their book. A secret buried far below May save those brave enough to look. Open your hearts, your minds, your wings To the dragons who flee from the Hive. Face a great evil with talons united Or none of the tribes will survive. Interpretations "Turn your eyes, your wings, your fire" refers to all of Pyrrhia turning their firepower to Pantala, likely to help them. "To the land across the sea" refers to Pantala. "Where dragons are poisoned" may be a reference to Queen Wasp mind-controlling the HiveWings, or The Othermind gaining control of all dragons on Pantala. "And dragons are dying" may be a reference to the LeafWings in the Poison Jungle, as mentioned by Sundew, they lose a few LeafWings each year to carnivorous plants. "And no one can ever be free" refers to the HiveWings being under mind control, the SilkWings being under the rule of Queen Wasp, and the LeafWings being unable to leave the Poison Jungle. “A secret lurks inside their eggs''.” may be a reference to Queen Wasp poisoning HiveWing eggs so she can brainwash them. "A secret hides within their book." refers to the map to Pyrrhia in the Book of Clearsight, and possibly the fact that the Book of Clearsight has no predictions for anything relating to the present day. "A secret buried far below" May refer to something hidden somewhere that can cure the othermind's infection. "May save those who are brave enough to look" Referring to Blue, Cricket, Sundew, Luna, Swordtail and maybe Bumblebee. "Open your hearts, your minds, your wings": This may be a reference to the theme of this arc: empathy versus resistance to evil. Opening your heart means empathy (Blue), opening your mind means discovering and accepting the truth (Cricket), and opening your wings means resisting and fighting back (Sundew). But the main theme in this arc might be that each of these characters needs ''all three to carry out a revolution; hence, "Open your hearts, your minds, your wings". This seems to be consistent with their character development so far. For example, Blue started out very empathetic but rather ignorant and passive, and has since "opened up his mind and wings". Or it could also mean to welcome the fleeing dragons. "To the dragons who flee the from the Hive" This means the surviving dragons who escape Pantala before The Breath of Evil brainwashes them as well. "Face a great evil with talons united" refers to fighting The Breath of Evil before it spreads to Pyrrhia as well, or going to Pantala and destroying it, with "talons united" means to work with dragons from all tribes, no matter their differences, to face the evil. "Or none of the tribes will survive" probably references that The Breath of Evil will make it to Pyrrhia if they don't "Face a great evil with talons united". Trivia *This is the third prophecy that revolves around an arc (in this case, the third arc), the other two prophecies being The Dragonet Prophecy and The Jade Mountain Prophecy for the first and second arcs, respectively. * This is the first prophecy related to Pantala in the main series. References Category:Prophecies Category:All Tribe History